1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports training equipment for increasing the muscle power and form of an athlete.
2. Summary of Related Art
To improve an athlete's performance in any sport match, the correction of the athlete's form and use of equipment, and the distribution and strength of his or her muscle power, is necessary. To improve muscle power, it is important not only to increase quantity of muscle, but also to improve and maximize the efficiency of the muscles through habitual training. Similarly, the correction of the athlete's form and muscle distribution is required to improve the athlete's performance.
In athletics, to provide the maximum performance, the separate and individual training for muscle power, form correction, and distribution of muscle power is not sufficient. These elements must be combined to provide the maximum performance.
Meanwhile, there are many different types of training equipment designed to increase muscle power:
(1) Large-sized training equipment where the user moves a movable part with a variable load, the movement of the part being restricted to a particular direction. PA1 (2) Sit-up bench, which supports the user in a reclined position and permits the user to exercise with free form. PA1 (3) Barbells and other free weights which permit the user to move and lift the weights with free form.
Among the equipment listed above, a structure in group (1) defines the movement of the user. As a result, the user gains the increase of muscle power, but there is little correction of athlete's form and distribution of power in this group of equipment.
The exercise equipment in groups (2) and (3) are also inefficient, because there is no means that restricts the movement and detects the correct form and movement. It is more desirable to have the athlete exercise to correct the form and the distribution of power instead of increasing muscle power only. The effect and efficiency of the training can be improved.